Demonic Embrace
by YullenStarDust
Summary: -A fanfic that I don't update and often goes on hiatus, but I have decided to update it- NAOKI has known Rena for most of his life. However, he has a secret that will change Rena's life forever, and possibly turn it upside down. Rena will have to cope with her boyfriend being a demon, let alone avoid the hatred of humans from NAOKI's father. But will she be able to?


It was a beautiful day outside. Rena was sitting down in the grass, sighing. She had a pink dress on that fell just below her knees. Atop her head sat a white hat with a bow on it. As she saw petals of flowers, ones that had become loose due to the blossoming morning breeze, fly off into the sky, she began to ponder. NAOKI was invading her mind again. With a faint smile she rose from the bench where she had been sitting and began to walk back towards her home.

_Man...I've been thinking of NAOKI a lot lately since he had to move schools..._ Rena thought to herself as she moved her hair away from her face. _I hope he comes by for a visit..._  
When she got to her house, she opened the door,closing it behind her,then going up the stairs to her bedroom. After she took off her shoes and hat, she walked over to the picture that she and NAOKI had taken together, before he left. Slowly, she picked it up and stared at it longingly. With a sigh she sat the picture back down and wiped her right eye.

Right as she plopped onto her bed, she heard a knock at the door. "Who is it?" Rena asked, seeing that it was her mom when she opened the door, who had a concerned look on her face.

"Are you alright,hun?" she asked her, sitting down on the bed next to Rena.  
"I'm fine...I just...have been thinking of NAOKI."  
"Yeah...I've noticed that you've been kind of sad recently." her mom said as Rena lifted herself up, putting her hand on Rena's shoulder. "That's why I came here to cheer you up. He might be changed back to this school again, who knows?"  
"Thanks,Mom." Rena said, smiling and hugging her mom. "I feel a little better."  
Rena's mom smiled, getting up,then looked back at Rena. "Well, I'm glad to hear that. Make sure you come down for dinner when it's done, alright?"  
"Alright." After she said that, Rena's mom got up and left the room. Rena's smile turned into a frown again as she put her head back on the pillows, soon closing her eyes. She just.. couldn't be happy, not without NAOKI. It was like NAOKI completed her. When NAOKI was gone, she just didn't feel right. NAOKI and Rena were so much alike. He was not only her boyfriend, but her best friend as well.

A short while later, after Rena went downstairs to eat Dinnerand, Rena decided to help out her mom with the dishes. She looked up at the night sky, which shone through the single kitchen window above the sink. Absent mindedly, she stared off not noticing that she had been drying the same plate for close to six minutes. Her moms chuckle broke her daze. Rena blinked and sat the plate down, just then, noticing her mom had finished off the rest of the soiled dishes.

"Give him a call, Rena.." Her mother advised.

"I tried, there was no answer.. which is only worrying me more. It's not like NAOKI not to contact me."

She looked back at the window and out to the Night sky once more. The stars were beautiful, they twinkled so brightly.. much like his eyes.. NAOKI's.

When they were done, in the kitchen, Rena yawned. Slowly she began to move into the living room, finding an open seat on the couch near her dad and sat down.

"Starting to get tired?" her dad asked her. Not saying anything, she nodded then laid her head upon his shoulder. With a smile he kissed the top of her head, just as Rena's mom was entering the living room.

"She misses NAOKI." Her mom said with a adoring smile, she really liked NAOKI. So far.. he was turning out to be a good-kid, as her mother would always say, in her eyes.

"Ahh, Yes.. I knew that was part of it." Her dad replied. Smiling,Rena yawned.

The next day,at the dance studio, Rena was having trouble concentrating on her dancing. jun had to keep on helping her focus, making sure that she wouldn't fall or anything. "What's with you today, Rena?" she asked her while helping Rena back up, due to her stumbling. "You haven't been focusing that much lately, even on dancing practices for the new game. Do you have a fever or something?"

"No,jun..." Rena said,taking a deep breath, then sighing."It's just that I miss NAOKI a lot since he had to leave the neighborhood."  
"I do too." jun said, picking up her fan she had left on the bench. "I don't understand why he did."  
"I don't either." Rena said, looking at jun."My mom tried to cheer me up yesterday, but I still felt the same way."  
"Oh...I feel the same way also. He's my cousin, and I miss him a lot too."  
"He's your cousin?"  
"Yes he is. Didn't I tell you this before,Rena?"  
"No...well,I think so, but it's been a while."  
"...Let's just get something to drink, alright?" jun said,dropping the subject."We're done for the day." As she walked to the hallway where the vending machine was, Rena followed her, having to catch up a little due to jun walking fast.

When they got there, jun let Rena go first to purchase a drink. Rena dug through her jacket pocket, and got out $1.00, pushing the button for water, and waited for it to come down so she could get it. jun, when Rena was opening up her water bottle and drinking it already, got out $5 for a soda. After the girls were done, they threw their bottles in the recycle bin.

jun pushed the doors open as she went to leave the studio, letting Rena go first, then closing the door behind her.  
"See you tommorow at school,Rena!" she said,waving to her as they both walked different directions back to their homes.  
"See you too." Rena said, waving back,smiling. Her smiling turned into a frown again as she got home.

Meanwhile, in another world, NAOKI stared out at the blood red sky, tears coming down from his red,snake-like demon eyes and rolling down his face. He glanced at another demon as he passed by,then looked back, not wanting to talk to him.  
"You shouldn't have gone to that school and in the first place." the demon said, walking up to NAOKI. "You knew the consequences that will follow."  
NAOKI grumbled. "You also shouldn't have met that turquoised-haired girl and fell in love with her too."

"I don't care what you say!" NAOKI shouted, turning around to look at him. "I like Rena,Dad."  
"While we must co-exist with humans, it's not wise to start a relationship with them. Our speices are different. What happens if the elders know, or when you and her get married?"  
Not saying anything, NAOKI turned back around to look at the sky again. "That's why I took you away from her." his father said. "I'm not trying to be mean or anythi-"  
"YES YOU ARE!" NAOKI snapped, opening his wings and flying off into the sky, leaving his dad speechless.

**Author's Note: I apologize if there's any typos in this. I tend to write fast, and I don't catch my errors that often. **


End file.
